


Wrestling

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is frustrated, and tries to find an outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this snippet, one might have to ignore that they had a boxing match in "Mountie and Soul". Thanks to [](http://the-antichris.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_antichris**](http://the-antichris.livejournal.com/) for taking a look at this! Also thanks to my Kali teacher. *g*  
> Prompt: glint

"You think you could take me?"

"Oh, I have no opinion on that." Fraser's voice was bland, and it made Ray want to push harder.

"C'mon, let's do it." Ray pulled the table out of the way, clearing the living room.

"All right, if you say so." Fraser got up, and there was finally a glint of something there, something that Ray could work with. Resistance, competitiveness, whatever. Ray bounced a little in anticipation.

They both went on their guard, arms up. But this wasn't real fighting. They'd hit each other with intent once, and Ray was never doing that again. This was just...a friendly competition. And if Ray got some Fraser-touching out of it, well, that was just a bonus.

Ray danced around, feeling Fraser out. Fraser was heavier, and if they got to wrestling, he'd probably win. But Ray might be faster. Maybe he could...

Ray stepped to the side, jabbed a quick blow as distraction, then tried to hook his foot around Fraser's to bring him down.

But Fraser's foot wasn't there, and then Ray's arm was caught. Not good. Ray tried to regain control, but the hard edge of bone on Fraser's forearm dug into Ray's triceps just above the elbow, his own arm used as a lever against him.

Ray was bent over, and then Fraser forced him forward, down, locking his arm, and Ray gasped for breath. Fraser was heavy on top of him.

"I give."

The strain eased, and Ray groaned. He hoped Fraser would take it for pain.

In fact, Ray was turned on like a light, and his dick felt like it was trying to bore into the hardwood floor. He might as well have had a sign on his ass that said "TAKE ME NOW".

Yeah, in his dreams.


End file.
